


Life In A Glass House

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [13]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: It's 1993 and Radiohead just got signed. They're in the studio working on some songs and Ed and Jonny can't decide on a guitar part and things kind of get out of hand.





	Life In A Glass House

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a couple requests for some angst fics and here's the first one. Hope you enjoy.

It had been a long day of recording and everyone was at their wits end, but none more than Ed and Jonny. Normally Jonny would go with what the majority wanted and Thom was usually really good at making sure everything could be used, but with how Ed was treating one of the songs it was annoying Jonny to no end. The rest of the band could feel the tension between the two and Thom decided to take a stand. 

"We're going to call it a day, if you want to end it as well go ahead, but I want you two to figure out whatever this" he motioned between the two "Is. It's setting us back and seriously getting annoying" he said as he grabbed his stuff and started to leave. Both Ed and Jonny started to argue but Thom turned and stared at the two. "I don't want to hear it! Just fucking figure it out!" He snapped and left. Phil gave the two an apologetic look and Colin looked to his brother and gave him a look as well before following Phil and Thom out of the room. 

Once the room was empty Ed and Jonny looked at each other and glared. 

"How are we going to do this then?" Asked Ed with a sigh. 

"My way, of course, it'll sound better in the grand scheme of things, you have your other songs with what you want, give me this one" he said. 

"You always have the last say in things, I've only been going along because your Cozzie's little brother, but it was clear that this was a bad idea, I should have said no to Thom and Colin when they mentioned you! You’re an annoying kid and really have no reason to be here!" Screamed Ed and that set Jonny's blood boiling. He threw his fist back and punched him, causing his nose to bleed. Ed grabbed his nose and groaned before throwing a punch of his own. Jonny thought he would have been prepared for it or could have blocked it, but he couldn't. The punch Ed threw at him knocked him back a bit, causing him to trip over his amp and flip over it before hitting the ground. He rolled over and grabbed his jaw as he tasted blood. He tried to get up but a sharp pain in his lower back from where his back had hit the amp. He pushed through it however and used said amp to pull himself up and look to Ed, hair covering half of his face, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Ed seemed to have tried to wipe the blood from his nose but all he managed to do was smear it a bit. 

"I was the best thing to happen to this band! There was hardly any form to anything you guys did! I gave you a direction, I made things more full and actually broke you guys out of the norm! You should be thanking me!" Screamed Jonny as he ran at Ed and managed to tackle him. It was then that he had thanked his mother for making him do a bit of rugby in school. He managed one punch on him and was going for another when Ed blocked that one before grabbing Jonny's hair and pulling at it before leaning up and headbutting him in the nose. Jonny saw white for a second as Ed forehead collided with his as he screamed out in pain. He turned his head and bit into Ed's wrist that was holding his hair causing him to scream and let go. Jonny picked himself up and went to kick Ed in the side but Ed grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him, causing him to fall back again, knocking his head against a guitar stand. Ed was on him then, pinning his arms against his side with his knees and started punching him. Jonny tried to move his head from side to side to avoid the punched and he wriggled as much as he could to try and get Ed off of him, but he was to heavy and all Jonny could do was take was Ed was doing. After a bit more struggling he managed to get a hand out and he grabbed for the closest thing he could find, which was on of Phil's drumsticks and he started to hit Ed in the leg and arm with it. This caused Ed to stop and gave Jonny an advantage to get Ed off of him. When he did he stood up and tried to right himself and look for a towel to clean off some of the blood. He was sure his nose was broken and his jaw hurt like a son of a bitch but he assumed it was just bruised. His temples and left eye hurt the most though. He heard Ed coming toward him and he did his best to step out of the way to avoid being tackled again. 

"Say that again Greenwood and see what happens!" He screamed. Jonny turned to him then and glared all the while tilting his head to the side. He looked straight up psychotic then, and it really didn't help that his face was covered in blood. Ed actually took a step back at that. 

"I was the best thing to happen to this band and you're too jealous to admit that some kid is better than you" he said as Ed picked up an empty beer bottle and threw it at him. Jonny ducked in time causing the bottle to smash against the wall behind him. He covered his head to avoid getting hit by the flying glass. This distracted him however and Ed was on him in an instant, pinning him to the wall and getting nose to nose with him. Jonny wanted to look away but he couldn't he had to keep eye contact with Ed, he had to show him that he wasn't afraid. Ed reached up and grabbed his hair again and pulled it causing Jonny to have to look up. 

"The only reason we let you in the band was because Colin wouldn't shut up about it. So we figured we'd give you a chance, why not...And, of course, it was great in the beginning, but you just had to go and try and push your opinion on everything!" He said between clenched teeth, pulling at Jonny's hair more. "You should have just stayed quiet, if you wouldn't of opened that big mouth of yours none of this would be happening" he finished and Jonny gasped at the pull of his hair again. Jonny reached up and grabbed the front of Ed's shirt and looked him right in the eye. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Edward" he whispered before smirking. Ed glared into Jonny's eyes as well and everything was silent, the tension grew between them as they both waited for one of them to make a move. Jonny was surprised however when Ed had pulled his face closer to his and kissed him, hard. Jonny pulled back, shocked, Ed looked just as. Jonny wasted no time them pulling him back to him and kissing him this time. Ed's hand loosened a bit in Jonny's hair while the other one went to his waist and grabbed it hard, pulling Jonny fully against him as Jonny took Ed's lip between his teeth and bit it hard before slipping his tongue into Ed's mouth. Ed moaned at the pain and slammed Jonny and himself back against the wall as both of their hands started to wander. Jonny pulled back as he managed to get his hands under Ed's shirt and pulled it off of him before going for his neck and biting down hard before running a tongue over it and sucking it into his mouth, making sure to leave a mark. Ed gasped and bucked into Jonny, causing their erections to brush against each other, now pulling moans from both of them. 

"Do you really think this is going to make me agree with you?" Asked Ed as he pulled Jonny's shirt of then and ran his nails down Jonny's chest, leaving angry red marks as he did. 

"I wasn't the one who initiated this" hissed out Jonny as his head fell back. He enjoyed the sensation for a second before he brought his head back and stared at Ed "But I will be the one to finish it" he growled as he managed to switch their positions and now slam Ed against the wall and attacking his mouth again. Ed and Jonny were both surprised at the outcome and Ed more surprised at how aggressive Jonny could be and that just turned him on more than Ed would care to admit. Though he figured he shouldn't really be surprised, he was so quiet normally and the way he played, he should have seen this coming. He was brought back by Jonny falling to his knees and undoing his jeans and taking no time to take his dick in his hand and then into his mouth. 

"Holy fuck!" He screamed as one of his hands went to the back of Jonny's head while the other tried to grab the wall or anything close to him to brace himself against Jonny's ministrations. Jonny bobbed his head a couple times before he took him all the way in and swallowed causing stars to flash behind Ed's eyes. "Oh god...Fuck...Jonny..." He said as he felt himself getting close and as much as he wanted to make Jonny take everything he had he found that he didn't want everything to end so soon. Ed's hand tightened in Jonny's hair and he thrust a couple time, hard, into Jonny's mouth before pulling him back and up. He stepped out of his shoes and jeans and pushed Jonny back and threw him down a bit hard to the ground before he was on top of him. He pinned his hands above his head and kept one hand around his wrists while the other one started to work on his jeans. "You say you're going to finish this? I say your wrong Jonathan" he said as he finally got everything undone. He reached over and grabbed one of Thom's school ties and used that to tie his hands together. Ed had figured that none of this was going to be gentle and he found that he didn't want gentle at that moment and the look in Jonny's eyes told him that he was thinking the same thing. 

"You better make sure that that knot is tight because the moment I figure it out you're mine" he growled and a shiver of lust went down his spine and caused his dick to get impossibly harder and he found that he was kind of hoping that Jonny would break free. He loved seeing Jonny in control apparently. Ed worked Jonny's too tight pants and underwear off of him and threw them across the room before coming back to Jonny and pulling his head back again sharply. 

"I want you to scream for me Jonathan" he said as he bent down and bit at his neck, leaving a mark in the same place Jonny had left his. Jonny cried out at that and started to writhe, though it wasn't a full scream. 

"You'll have to do better than that if you want me to scream" he said, out of breath, willing himself to keep control, though if Ed kept everything up he was sure he would be done before they even got started. 

"Is that a challenge Greenwood" he said now looking at the younger guy again just now realizing how much dried blood was on his face. Jonny smirked then. 

"It didn't sound like a request did it?" He said and Ed grabbed Jonny's hair tighter and ran his nails down Jonny's chest again, followed by his mouth. As Ed made his way down Jonny's body he got to working on the knot Ed had tied around his wrists. He would not let Ed get the upper hand on this. He honestly didn't know what had come over him that day. He hadn't planned on getting into an argument with Ed, what he had made sounded good as well, but for some reason, Jonny was in a mood and he had managed to take it out on the one person that was closest. Though he was still seething and he didn't want to lay there for much longer even though what Ed was doing with his tongue on his dick was fucking amazing. He let out a particularly loud moan when Ed had gently ran his teeth along it and the tie was forgotten for a second as he did it again. He pulled himself back however and started in on the tie again. He had his hands free a second later and he reached down and grabbed Ed on either side of his head and pulled him off of him and threw him back hard. Ed looked up at him and he froze. Jonny was on top of him now, smirking and if that wasn't equal parts sexy and terrifying he didn't know what was. 

"I told you should have tied it better" he said as he grabbed Ed's leg and pushed it up and gripped it tight, assuring that there will be bruises later. Jonny then stuck his fingers in his mouth and started to suck them suggestively before reaching down and circling Ed's hole. "Last chance to back out O'Brien" he said and Ed fixed him with a glare. He was still seething as well and he needed to get all the frustration out. 

"Do your worst Greenwood" he shot back and Jonny pushed in one of his fingers, not taking it slow. Ed's hands went up to Jonny's shoulders and he gripped them tight as he let out a hiss. Jonny pumped that finger a couple times before adding a second and actually trying to prepare him as best as he could. Once Ed was writhing below him and mumbling he pulled his fingers out and spit onto his hand used that to slick himself up before positioning himself. He gave Ed one more look, giving him time to push him away but when he didn't he shoved all the way in. 

"Fuck!" Screamed Jonny as he had to will himself to not move for fear of finishing too soon. Ed had other idea's however and thrust up and used that to switch their positions again so he was now riding Jonny. They didn't take it slow after that. It was hard and fast and very rough. After the initial shock of having Ed on top of him and coming down hard he thrust up a couple times, nails digging into Ed's thighs while Ed's dug into Jonny's chest. A couple more thrusts and Jonny switched their positions again, grabbed Ed leg and started to thrust in as hard as he could, causing both men to cry out in a moan. 

"Come on Jonny...Is that all you got?!" Screamed Ed and Jonny fell on top of him attempted to go harder and faster. "Fuck yes!!" He screamed and allowed Jonny to continue all the while both of them scratching and biting each other. They both came hard, both screaming each other's names before finally settling down, out of breath. They were covered in blood again and everything started to ache and hurt but they couldn't be bothered at that moment. 

It had seemed with everything they had just done all of the tension and anger was gone and they both started to laugh. 

"Well then..." Said Ed and Jonny nodded. 

"That got a bit out of hand...But I can't say I was entirely mad at the outcome" it was Ed's turn to nod. 

"You know, I'm sure if we sat down and thought about it we may be able to make both our parts work" he suggested and Jonny agreed. We can do that tomorrow...Right now I want to get home and get all this blood off of me and take inventory of all of my injuries, I'm quite sure you broke my nose" he said and Ed laughed. 

"You pack quite a punch though...Remind me to never piss you off again" 

"Noted" he said as he slowly pushed himself up and started to gather his clothes and putting them on, Ed doing the same. They then got to cleaning everything as best they could before they headed to Jonny's apartment to get cleaned up and ready for practice the next day. 

The next day Ed and Jonny woke up early and got to the studio before the others and actually sat down and figured out how to make both of their parts work and even managed to fix a couple other things as well. When the rest of the band showed up they stopped in their tracks at how the other two looked. Jonny had multiple cuts and scrapes on his face, a split lip and two black eyes from his broken nose, which was tapped at the top, a cut through his eyebrow and a very dark bite mark on his neck, his hands were bandaged at the knuckles. Ed wasn't better, he also had cuts and scrapes on his face and arms, a split lip and a black eye from his nose being hit, but not broken, his knuckles were bandaged as well and he had a matching bite mark on his neck. 

"What the hell did you do to my little brother asshole!" Screamed Colin as he dropped his bag and ran toward Jonny and kneeled down in front of him to look over his face and hands. 

"He threw the first punch" said Ed and Jonny nodded. 

"I'm fine, we worked it out, everything's cool" said Jonny and Colin glared at Ed and then back to his brother. 

"And how do you explain the bite mark?" Asked Thom with a knowing look and both guitarists looked down, their instruments becoming very interesting at that moment. 

"You didn't...." Asked Colin, shocked. They both looked at him and Colin gasped "You did?!? Oh god, no, I don't need to have that image in my mind...You're alright, that's all that matters" he said as he stood up and went over to his bass. 

"You didn't break anything did you?" Asked Phil with a smile. 

"One of your drumsticks...Ed had me pinned and it was the closest thing I could find to make him get off me" said Jonny. 

"By the looks of that love bite it seemed like you didn't want him off of you too bad" said Thom with a laugh and everyone shook their heads. 

"Can we just get to the song please?" Asked Ed and everyone nodded and got their instruments ready and went into the song.


End file.
